gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Can't Get Enough
Just Can't Get Enough by Depeche Mode is featured in I Do, the fourteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt with Brittany, Marley and Sam singing back-up. When Will decides that the party planned after the wedding will go on, the New Directions, the alumnus and Emma and Will's friends attend to the party. Kurt and Blaine sing this duet together at the party. They dance and sing for the people while Rachel talks to Finn during the song, reassuring him that Emma may have run away from the wedding because of the kiss but it was not just because of Finn. She then says it's not everyday they're in the same city so she grabs him to dance. During the performance, Tina can be seen watching Kurt and Blaine sing together jealously and drinking. Betty and Artie can be seen conversing, Betty tells Artie off once again because she doesn't want to hang around fools like him. Artie replies saying that he knows that being in the chair makes her angry, and therefore mean, and though she disputes this when Artie asks for one dance she agrees, at which point they move to the floor. Brittany, Sam, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Jake, Marley and Sue can also be seen enjoying themselves. Towards the ending of the song, Blaine and Kurt hold the mic down so Brittany and Marley can do back-up. Lyrics Blaine: When I'm with you baby I go out of my head And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough Kurt: All the things you do to me And everything you said I just can't get enough I just can't get enough Blaine and Kurt: We slip and slide as we fall in love And I just can't seem to get enough of Blaine: We walk together We're walking down the street Blaine and Kurt: And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough Kurt: Everytime I think of you I know we have to meet Blaine and Kurt: And I just can't get enough I just can't get enough It's getting hotter, it's a burning love And I just can't seem to get enough of Just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough Blaine: And when it rains You're shining down for me Blaine and Kurt: And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough Just like a rainbow You know you set me free And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough You're like an angel and you give me your love And I just can't seem to get enough of I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough It's getting hotter, it's a burning love And I just can't seem to get enough of Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel